Crisis en el Torneo de Fuerza
by sebastian el fan
Summary: El multiverso DC esta comprometido. Los Zeno Sama han decido celebrar un torneo que destruira a todos los universos participantes exepto el ganador. Los diversos superhroes del multiverso DC seran los responsables de participar para defender su respectivo universo. Pero no sera todo honestidad, la desesperacion lleva al juego sucio.
1. Tierra - 0

Un hombre se desplazó apesadumbrado entre dimensiones. En esos momentos usaba un refinado traje verde con una corbata tan naranja como su pelirrojo cabello, aunque también tiene una segunda forma. El hombre se llamaba Jim Corrigan, mientras que su alter ego era conocido como The Specter, y era no solo uno de los superhéroes más poderosos, sino también uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, puesto que era un dios. De hecho, hasta había llegado a la posición de Dios de la Destrucción del universo 0. O para ser más especifico, The Specter era el dios de la destrucción, no Jim.

El torneo de fuerza decidirá el destino de los universos. Con la muerte de un universo, su dios destructor morirá, mas no su ángel guardián. Debido a esto, The Specter estaba muy ansioso, mas The Presence se lo tomaba todo con su habitual indiferencia. Jim Corrigan, por su parte, también estaba nervioso y frustrado. El dios destructor de su respectiva dimensión era una manifestación de The Presence, y al no tener un cuerpo propio necesitaba un avatar para manifestarse. Ese avatar era Jim Corrigan. Como héroe, estaba muy deseoso de ayudar a su universo, pero por desgracia las reglas prohibían la participación de dioses y ángeles. The Specter tenia el doble de desventaja, siendo simultáneamente un dios de la destrucción como una parte de un ángel. Jim Corrigan podría participar en el torneo si le removían la presencia de The Specter, e incluso le habían prometido que si sobrevivía al torneo volverían a unirlo, pero sin este era solo un ser humano cualquiera que ni siquiera tenia entrenamiento de combate como Batman.

Al menos logro hacer algo. Los organizadores del torneo querían que las armas estuviesen prohibidas, mas Jim Corrigan sabia que muchos de los campeones que participarian de su universo necesitaban armas para luchar, como Diana y sus espada y lazo o Nabu y su casco, asi que logro convencerlos de permitir armas a cambio de que su guardaespaldas, Daishinkan, examine y autorice cada arma tras una serie de requisitos. Jim suspiro, tenia que avisarle a la liga de la justicia.

Jim apareció en medio de una ciudad. San Francisco, al parecer. La ciudad no importaba mucho siempre que estuviera en Norteamérica. Hora de llamar la atencion.

Corrigan se transformo en The Specter. Su piel se volvio plateada. Su ropa se cambio a un pantalon negro ajustado, torso desnudo y una gran capa con capucha de color verde oscuro. Sus rasgos faciales cambiaron a los del espectro, volviendose mas duros. Su estatura aumento enormente, pasando a ser mas alto que cualquier edificio de la zona. Esto ultimo no era exactamente una característica de la fisionomia normal de The Specter, sino una habilidad en realidad. Amplificando su voz mediante magia, exclamo:

-¡Liga de la justicia, y todo héroe que se considere lo bastante poderoso, vengan a mi encuentro! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Esto es una emergencia de escala universal!

La voz de The Specter estaba hechizada para que se expandiera en un enorme radio sin que atenuara el volumen. Jamas habia intentado hacer eso en especifico, pero no tuvo motivo para pensar que eso no funcionaria. El Espectro era un ser magico enormemente poderoso, siendo casi omnipotente. Muchos dioses de la destruccion tenian poderes enfocados específicamente a la destrucción bruta, mientras que este podia hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa pequeña que pudiera pensar.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos un borron azul y rojo surco el cielo en direccion a el. Un musculoso hombre pelinegro de traje azul ajustado con un logo amarillo en el pecho con forma de pentagono con una S. Cinturon gueso rojo, botas rojas y un pequeño mechon de pelo rizado en su frente. Aunque la descripcion pudiese haber sido bastante superflua, se trataba de Superman. El sujeto se mantenia suspendido en el aire a la altura del rostro de Specter. Por su mirada, parecia molesto

-Jim. -Dijo el pelinegro sin alzar la voz. En efecto, Specter podía oírlo perfectamente. -¿Te das cuenta de que estas espantando a toda San Francisco? De hecho, puedo oirte incluso en Alaska, asi que me atrevería a decir que estas espantando a todo Estados Unidos.

-Mi misión es pelear contra las injusticias. -Respondio el gigante. Habia desactivado su hechizo para hablar, pero aun así tenia una voz resonante que correspondia a su tamaño. -El miedo de la gente me trae sin cuidado siempre que no los ponga en peligro real. -Despues de decir esto, frunció el ceño. -¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- Que quieres, Corrigan?- Replico Superman sin hacer caso a la pregunta. -¿Que es tan importante como para justificar el infarto de un pais entero?

-Si no tuviera tanta urgencia, indagaria mas en tus conocimientos. Pero ahora, nescesitamos reunir a la mayor cantidad de guerreros. El universo entero esta en juego.

Otra figura se acercó. Una mujer vestida con un leotardo rojo, con un peto plateado en forma de W, botas hasta la rodilla y una pieza metálica en su cabeza que debia ser algun tipo de corona. Su largo cabello negro ondeaba por haber volado. En su espalda tenia un escudo, en su mano una espada y en la cintura una soga dorada.

\- Que avernos significa esto? -Pregunto Wonder Woman.

-Tenemos menos de 48 horas para prepararnos para una gran batalla.

Wonder Woman gruño.

-¿Una invasión? ¿O un ser cósmico como el Anti Monitor?

-Se parece mas a la segunda opcion. Vayamos al salon de la justicia con todos reunidos, tengo que contarles todos los detalles.

Superman y Wonder Woman intercambiaron una mirada y luego asintieron.

* * *

###10 minutos mas tarde. Espacio.

En el espacio hay un satelite que no pertenece al gobierno. Se llama la Watchtower, y es la base de la Liga de la Justicia. Un satelite enteramente para ellos totalmente autosustentable y ajeno a intrusiones externas. La mayoria de las veces. En esos momentos habia nueve personas sentadas alrededor de una gran mesa circular. Un hombre arabe musculoso de pelo negro corto y una mujer latina delgada y de pelo negro largo, ambos vestidos con trajes ajustados en negro y verde neon, más la mujer tenia una brillante marca alrededor de su ojo derecho que se asemejaba un poco a un reloj de arena. Un hombre que pareceria ser enteramente un robot plateado si no fuera porque la mitad derecha de su cabeza era la de una persona afroamericana. Un sujeto vestido con traje ajustado rojo de una sola pieza, mascara que le cubria toda la cabeza salvo ojos y mandíbula incluida, con un rayo amarillo en el pecho. Un hombre Vestido de gris oscuro con capa negra mas un murciélago negro estampado en su pecho, más una mascara que tambien le cubria todo menos los ojos y la mandíbula en negro. Un hombre rubio usando una camisa verde de aspecto escamada, guantes verdes casi hasta el codo, pantalon negro ajustado y botas verdes. Los otros 3 eran los que ya aparecieron en San Francisco.

-Muy bien, ya estamos todos. -Dijo Superman. - ¿Nos contarías ahora la razón detrás de tu llamamiento, Specter?

Specter se aclaro la garganta.

-Como todos bien saben, existe más de un universo

Todos asintieron.

-¿Pero sabian que hay exactamente 52?

-Yo sí. -Dijo el hombre de rojo, Flash.

-¿Y sabias tambien que existen 2 dioses que estan por encima de todo y de todos?

-Eh... no.

-¿Uno de ellos es The Presence? -Pregunto Superman.

-No. -Respondió el encapuchado. -Cada universo tiene su propio dios de la destrucción, una cantidad de dioses de la creación con uno al mando y un ángel de la guarda. El ángel es un asistente del dios en general, pero tiene una jerarquía superior y la autoridad total de contenerlo cuando se sale de control. En realidad, el ángel es más fuerte que su dios. Yo soy el dios de al destrucción de este universo y The Presence su ángel guardián.

-¿Entonces quien está por encima? -Pregunto Wonder Woman. -¿Quien está por encima de The Presence?

-Zeno Sama. -Dijo el plateado con algo de amargura. -Hay 2 Zeno samas, uno gobierna toda la materia y el otro gobierna toda la antimateria. Entre ambos lo gobiernan absolutamente todo. Zeno significa "Todo".

-¿Y por qué nos cuentas esto? -Pregunto el hombre vestido de negro y gris. Batman. -No puedes habernos llamado solo para informarnos.

-No. -Confirmo este. -Vine a advertirles de los caprichos de este el dios supremo. Ambos Zeno samas quieren terminar con el multiverso.

Jim Corrigan esperaba oir expresiones de asombro. Gritos ahogados o cosas así. En lugar de esto, la unica reaccion que provoco fue hacer que todos fruncieran el ceño. Todos excepto Superman, el cual solto un gruñido.

-¿Y qué propones? -Pregunto el hombre robot, Cyborg. -¿Por qué 48 horas?

-Pues porque los Zeno sama no va a causar destrucción al azar. Han escogido varios de los universos y van a dejar solo uno en existencia. Y el metodo que se usara para elegir... sera un torneo.

Todos los presentes dijeron en voz baja "¿Torneo?"

Wonder Woman fue la siguiente en hablar.

-Si es un torneo entonces ¿Se ha de elegir a un campeón de cada universo y seguiremos peleando hasta que solo quede uno?

-No. Este torneo es distinto a eso. Lo llaman "Torneo de fuerza". Estas son las reglas.

The Specter se paró y extendió sus manos sobre la mesa. Como si fuera un holograma, apareció una imagen de un estadio circular de color oro y cerúleo encima de esta. En el centro del estado estaba lo que parecia ser un pilar muy alto y, formando una linea semicircular flotante junto al pilar, estaba lo que parecia ser un sendero con pasarela. Mientras hablaba, no aparto sus manos de arriba de la imagen.

-Cada universo tendra 10 campeones. Y todos los campeones lucharan al mismo tiempo en una gran batalla campal.

En el pequeño estadio de la mesa, se iluminaron varios grupitos de siluetas identicas, pero cada grupo tenia un color diferente. Algunos notaron que habia exactamente 10 de cada color.

-Serán 2 rondas. 5 combates. Debido a la cantidad de universos combatientes, se dividiran en 4 grupos, más el universo ganador de cada combate participara en la ronda final. Este estadio anula diversas habilidades del tipo volar, por lo que todos deberan luchar a pie. Y si alguien es tirado desde la plataforma, queda fuera.

Las figuras del estadio holográfico se dispersaron, expandiendo su distancia entre si. Muchas se salieron de la plataforma y se cayeron. Al tocar algo sólido, como el suelo o el cuerpo de alguien, se desvanecían.

-A medida que avance la batalla, el pilar se ira reduciendo de estatura para ser un indicador claro. Despues de lo que serian 48 minutos, el pilar llegara a su limite y el tiempo de pelear se acabara. Si no hay un universo ganador para ese entonces, el ganador será el universo con mas representantes que se hayan logrado mantener dentro de la batalla.

El pilar de la miniatura se redujo de estatura hasta nivelarse con el suelo. Luego unas siluetas de color celeste se volvieron mas brillantes. El grupo mas numeroso. Luego todos los otros grupos desaparecieron.

-Por motivos que se escapan de mi comprensión, los Zeno samas se han puesto de acuerdo en reducir considerablemente el multiverso. Tampoco se porque han decidido que no todos los universos participaran, ni cual ha sido el criterio de selección, pero han decidido otorgar a cada universo la oportunidad de defenderse contra al extinción.

-¿Cuál es el plan, entonces? –Pregunto el hombre árabe de verde, un linterna verde llamado Simon Baz. -Tu que estas mejor informado ¿Qué rumbo de acción nos aconsejas seguir?

-Crei que era obvio. Reclutaremos de diferentes equipos de héroes a los 10 mas podersos para que defiendan nuestro universo. Con la cantidad de héroes de gran calibre no veo la necesidad de recurrir a criminales, a lo cual estaría dispuesto por un bien mayor. Si bien la liga de la justicia tiene actualmente…

-Creo que Simon no se referia a eso. –Interrumpio la mujer de verde, otra linterna verde, esta llamada Jessica Cruz.

-Concuerdo. –Se unio Superman. –Specter, tu que sabes mas de entes cósmicos, ¿Tienes alguna idea de como detener esos tal Zeno sama?

-Esperen. –Los detuvo Batman. -¿Cómo sabemos que no nos están espiando? –Se volteo hacia Specter -¿Tu puedes crear un hechizo que nos oculte de omnisciencia?

-Para empezar, incluso si pudiese hacer eso, y no digo que no pueda, si un dios por encima de The Presence se percatase de esto, podría remover el hechizo. Pero…

-La torre del Doctor Fate. –Sugirió Wonder Woman. –Ella esta protegida contra intrusiones de carácter divino, si ella no nos protege de la mirada de Zeno sama, nada lo hara.

-Pero Specter no puede ir allí tampoco. –Dijo el hombre del peto naranja, Aquaman. –No podrá contarnos ese dato tan importante.

-¿Y si le pedimos ayuda al dueño? –Sugirio Flash. –De seguro el propio Fate sabe como hacer que su torre admita invitados.

-Specter. –Dijo Cyborg imperativamente. -¿Puedes localizar a Fate o él es impermeable al rastreo magico? Si es asi tal vez yo pueda…

-¡BASTA!

The Specter grito y le dio un puñetazo a la mesa, desaciendo su estadio falso. La liga de la Justicia le miro con fastidio. Ninguno parecia intimidado.

-Los Zeno samas no tienen debilidades. Tienen omnipotencia absoluta y ya. No se desgastan, no tienen topes, y no tienen vulnerabilidades… son los máximos exponentes de divinidad. No hay forma de vencerles.

Superman se acerco y le apoyo una mano en el hombro, cosa que confundio al semidios.

-Debe hacer un modo. No podemos permitir que universos enteros mueran.

Specter volvió el rostro hacia Superman. Su mirada denotaba desesperación.

-Nada puede oponerse a la voluntad de Zeno. Destruye universos enteros sin que le cueste el menor esfuerzo. Es invencible en todo sentido. Lo único que nos queda es participar en su torneo y esperar ganar para proteger a nuestra gente.

-Tu buscabas justicia. –Objeto Batman. -¿Es justicia que billones de personas inocentes por cada planta del universo sea destruido por capricho de 2 seres?

-Jamas argumente que estuviese de acuerdo. Pero no tenemos opción. Los Zeno samas no admiten oposicion. El solo hecho de permitirnos defendernos es mas generosidad de la que cualquier dios tendría.

-Pero podemos pelear contra dioses. –Dijo Jessica. –Ahora mismo tengo un dios enjaulado en mi mano.

-Voolthrom no tiene nada que ver con Zeno sama. ¡No tengo idea de como hacer que entiendan! El siguiente eslabón divino después de estos 2 es ridículo en comparación. –El encapuchado de verde se paro. –Miren, puedo llamar a Doctor Fate para que participe. Hay un limite de 10 miembros, asi que por muy talentosos que sean no podremos gastarlos en héroes sin poderes o de poderes insuficientemente contundentes. Batman no podrá participar, tampoco los Cyborg o los linternas. Pero hay muchos candidatos que nos servirán. Apollo, Raven, Shazam… solo eligan ustedes. Estare dispuesto a colaborar en lo que pueda, pero no soy capaz de hacer nada contra los Zeno. Y no, los dioses, angeles y demonios no pueden participar, lo que me incluye a mi.

-No puedes tan solo esperar que empujemos universos hasta su muerte. –Replico Flash.

-Es eso o morir. –El plateado cerro los ojos y suspiro. -Ire a buscar al Doctor Fate, volveré un en un rato. Por favor, les imploro que gasten su tiempo en una estrategia de batalla o en pensar en cuales candidatos serian los mas apropiados para cubrir los 10 puestos. Si intentan algo loco contra los Zeno, ellos probablemente descalificaran al universo. –El tono de voz de Specter parecía bastante abatido, lo cual confundio a todos menos a Superman. Specter era conocido por ser despidado impartiendo justicia. –Solo… solo considérenlo ¿Si?

Dicho esto, Specter se desvanecio en un resplandor verde.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, hasta que Flash rompió el silencio.

-Bueno… ¡No podemos solo considerarlo! ¿Verdad? ¡Estamos hablando de mas vidas en la balanza de las que puedo imaginar!

-A nadie le agrada, Flash. –Respondio Cyborg. –Pero si se trata de algo tan implacable como dice Specter, no veo que podamos hacer algo.

-Tengo un par de ideas.

Todos se voltearon para mirar fijamente al que pronuncio estas palabras. Batman.

-No puede ser cierto… -Dejo escapar Simon Baz. –Tu… Ni siquiera tu puedes tener todas las respustas. Solo te haces el rudo ¿No?

-Creo que deberíamos seguirles la corriente por el momento. –Prosiguio Batman como si Simon no hubiese hablado. –Si abandonamos, puede que nos aniquilen antes siquiera de que se cumpla el lapso de tiempo que nos prometieron. Nescesito que me compren algo de tiempo. Y tambien deberíamos participar en el torneo, pero no tengo pensado dejar que halla un ganador. Flash, Cyborg, nescesito que pasen todas las horas que nos quedan trabajando conmigo.

-Encantado, trabajare express incluso para mi medida. –Dijo Flash con una sonrisa determinada.

-¿Es solo coincidencia que hayas elegido a 2 de los 3 miembros presentes que no nescesitan dormir?- Inquirio Cyborg. –No importa, estoy dentro.

-Simon, Jessica, ustedes tienen acceso a grandes cantidades de información. Nescesitare estar bien informado y averiguar que plan tiene mayores probabilidades de funcionar.

-Encantados de servir. –Dijo Simon después de asentir.

-Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para contribuir. –Dijo Jessica.

-¿Y nosotros? –Inquirio Aquaman mientras señalaba hacia Wonder Woman y Superman.

-De momento no tengo nada para ustedes, pero lo tendre. De momento concentrense en seguirle el juego a The Specter y convencerlo de que no estamos intentando nada.

-Asi lo haremos. –Respondio Wonder Woman.

-No dejare que un berrinche cosmico acabe con todo y nos haga participar en el genocidio. Nos quedan 47 horas, asegurémonos de exprimir hasta la ultima gota.

Fin del capitulo. Lo lamento, pero esto tendrá mas de DC que de Dragon Ball. Y para aclarar, el torneo en si va para largo. Espero les agrade, chao.


	2. Tierra - 0, Sesion 2

Tierra 0, sesión 2

###Quedan 47 horas

La Watchtower tenia acumulados varios tesoros. Habia restos des robot Amazo, un bioandroide con la capacidad de imitar habilidades metahumanas. La caminadora cosmica de Flash, la cual le permitia a este moverse en el tiempo y entre universos. Varias muestras de tecnología del Green Lantern Corps, cortesía de Hal Jordan, su primer Green Lantern. Algun que otro trofeo de Guerra Atlante que Arthur, Acuaman, no quería dejarn el atlantida por temor a que alguno de sus villanos se apodere de este. Algunas piezas de tecnología de la Fortaleza de la Soledad de Superman que este había decidido compartir en lugar de acaparar, como por ejemplo Kryptonita sintetica. Esta había sido utilizada en principio como materia de estudio para intentar hacer que Superman supere su debilidad a esta y, auqnue hubiesen descubierto que la radiación de Kryptonita no atraviesa el plomo por alguna razón, no han hecho mas avances desde allí y la guardaban en caso de tener que enfrentarse a Kryptonianos malvados. Pequeñas muestras de materia oscura. Una maquina arrebatada a un adversario capaz de controlar tecnología cuántica. Trajes de varios superhéroes fallecidos, a modo de pequeño monumento a estos. Frascos en los que almacenan versiones del alienígena Starro, entes similares a grotescas estrellas de mar con la capacidad de controlar a una victima cada uno, almacenados para encontrar una forma de vencerlos con mas eficacia. Un gigantesco galeón y una aeronave azul del tamaño de una casa pequeña y aspecto de insecto. Un libro de hechiceria el cual habían decidido no fisgonear sin la ayuda apropiada. Un dial que no parecería gran cosa, pero que encerraba muchísimos misterios. Y muchas cosas mas, pero en estos momentos Batman, Flash, Cyborg y ambos Green Lanterns estaban concentrados alrededor de la caminadora.

-Quiero que me cuentes que es exactamente la Speedforce. –Exigio Batman a Flash. Luego se volteo hacia los linternas. –Y ustedes compárenlo con los la base de datos del Green Lantern Corps. Avisemenme si hay discrepancia.

La Speedforce. Los poderes de Flash provenían de una dimensión llamada la Speedforce, la cual otorgaba el poder de la supervelocidad a las personas conectadas a esta, entre otros poderes varios. Flash empezó a hablar mientras Simon Baz y Jessica Cruz miraron sus anillos verdes, los cuales empezaron a brillar intensamente y a lanzar dibujos en el aire.

-La Speedforce es la barrer kinetica que mantiene el tiempo y el espacio unidos. Esta en todo espacio y en todos los tiempos a la vez, por lo tanto el ingreso en esta permite al usuario desplazarce a travez de su superficie para llegar a cualquier tiempo y espacio, pero hacer esto es extremadamente complejo en circunstancias normales. Yo estoy conectado la a Speedforce debido a un accidente y desde entonces puedo sacar energía de ella. La Speedforce, debido a sus características, seria a efectos practicos una fuente de energía infinita, pero aun asi hay un limite que el cuerpo que recibe esa energía es capaz de soportar. Mientras mas grande es la conexión con la speedforce, mayor es la cantidad. Mi conexión con la Speedforce es bastante decente, pero hay mayores que yo. Al parecer es posible crear una conexión artificial. Gracias a mi conexión, puedo meterme dentro de esta y desplazarme, pero guiarme es imposible con mis capacidades. Existen velocistas que si pueden hacerlo por cuenta propia, pero eso esta fuera de mi alcance. Debido a esto, tengo la caminadora cósmica. –Flash le dio una pequeña patada al artilugio, el cual parecía una cinta caminadora normal salvo por un panel de control muchísimo mas complejo. –Con esta maquina soy capaz de guiarme por la Speedforce con mas facilidad, pero aun asi es como intentar atrapar un copo de nieve en una tormenta. La Speedforce concede varias habilidades diversas entre los usuarios. He conocido a uno capaz de fluctuar su edad y a otro capaz de clonarse.

-¿Cada universo tiene su propia Speedforce?

-No. La Speedforce va mas alla de las dimensiones, siendo su propia fuerza primordial del multiverso.

Batman se volteo hacia los linternas

-¿Esa información encaja con la que les dio sus anillos?

Ambos contestaron un "si"

-Y algunos datos adicionales –Añadio Jessica.

Los linternas verdes pertenecían a una organización conocida como el Green Lantern Corps, dirigida por los autodenominados "Guardines del universo", los cuales en teoría tiene a su disposición todo el conocimiento del universo, o al menos todo el conocimiento publico, ya que existen secretos tan resguardados que ni siquiera estos los tenían. Los miembros del corps tenían todos un anillo que les daba diversas hablidad, mucho mas alla que solo habilidades de combate directo. Una de ellas es que podían preguntarles a sus anillos por cualquier dato a disposición de los guardianes.

-¿Y que dicen sus anillos de ese tal Zeno Sama?

-Mas de lo mismo. –Contesto Simón. –Deidad suprema, por encima de todos los dioses, etcétera etcétera. En ningún lado pone que sea omnisciente ni nada de eso, pero perfectamente podría serlo y que los guardianes no lo sepan.

-Con esa lógica podría haber un dios peor que Zeno y que nadie lo sepa. –Opino Cyborg.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, en realidad es perfectamente factible. –Respondio Jessica. –Pero espero que no, porque esto corrobora la capacidad de Zeno de destruir universos sin problema alguno. Si existe un dios mayor, espero que sea mas empatico.

-¿Qué tan antigua es la Speedforce? –inquirio Batman.

-Solo se que es mas antigua que cualquier universo. –Respondio Flash. –Ignoro el orden de aparición de los componentes primigeneos del multiverso.

-Aquí solo pone que desde que existio el tiempo, existio la Speedforce para mantenerle estable. –Respondio Simón, aun consultando su anillo. –Aquí también aclara que los guardianes contemplan la posibilidad de que la propia Speedforce exista mas alla del mismo tiempo que mantiene estable, pero que no lo saben. Algo asi como que aprecian una buena investigación por parte de los Lanterns.

-¿Qué planeas? –Pregunto Cyborg. –Si quieres alterar la caminadora cósmica para que Flash pueda llevar a la liga entera….

-No. Dijo Batman. –Se que seria posible, pero no seria la solución. Seria muy conveniente poder tomar toda la vida de todos los universos destruidos y llevarlos a los universos que no están en riesgo, pero imagino que eso esta fuera del alcance de Flash.

-Batman se volteo hacia este ultimo esperando una confirmación.

-Jamas he probado cuanta masa soy capaz de transportar conmigo, pero ¿Universos enteros? No, me temo que no con ayuda de la liga podría. El mundo mágico tendría mas oportunidad. ¿Los eventos de escala cósmica no eran una mezcla de física y magia? A lo mejor Doctor Fate y Specter se nos unen y podremos llegar hasta ese punto.

En una ocacion, para combatir al temible Anti Monitor, dios que personificaba la antimateria y como creían hasta esa mañana el dios supremo de esta, Flash y otro velocista utilizaron una versión modificada de la caminadora cósmica para llevar a todo un ejercito de superhéroes a la guarida de la temible deidad. El Anti Monitor tenia una forma física y una forma etérea, Destrozando la forma física, se vio forzado a usar el verdadero poder que intentaba guardar para destruir los universos de materia, pero entonces todos los superhéroes mágicos le dieron su poder entero a The Specter para darle un enorme subidon de poder, suficiente para enfrentarse a la forma eterea de su adversario. Tanto los superhéroes basados en la física como los basados en la magia habían combinado sus talentos para detener a un adversario genuinamente temible. La caminadora cósmica en cuestión había terminado destruida, pero Flash no tenia ni una duda de que Cyborg podría recrearla en un par de horas a lo mucho.

-No creo que Specter quiera ayudarnos. –Respondio el de gris. –Esta demasiado asustado de Zeno como para intentar algo arriesgado. Generalmente Specter es implacable, es increíble que se ponga asi. Sospecho que hay algo mas alla que solo intimidación. Pero profundizaremos en eso cuando tengamos tiempo. Lo que nos atañe ahora es ¿Debes estar en la caminadora cósmica para que funcione?

Esa pregunta desconcertó un poco a Flash

-En teoría si.

-¿No seria posible cargar la caminadora cósmica con tu Speedforce de antemano y programar la caminadora con instrucciones para que sea manipulada por alguien sin Speedforce?

-Yo... –Flash se olbigo a pensar a supervelocidad para no hacerle perder el tiempo a su compañero. –Jamas se me había ocurrido, pero sin embargo debido a la existencia de varias formas de recrear la Speedforce, no seria en absoluto raro la existencia de una forma de contenerla. Y no me cabe duda de que podremos hacerla sin tardar demasiado con la inteligencia de Cyborg y la tecnología de Watchtower.

-Esto… -Interrumpio Jessica. -¿No que la Speedforce no nos serviría?

-Tengo otra idea para la Speedforce. Nos será útil.

Antes de que Batman pudiese explicar para que quería la Speedforce, un destello de luz verde ilumino la sala de trofeos. Cuando el destello se apago, estaban paradas 5 personas. Acuaman, Wonder Woman, Superman y The Specter habían estado allí parados hacia una hora, mientras que otra persona los acompañaba. Un hombre vestido con una atuendo azul marino, una capa dorada, detalles dorados en su ropa y, lo mas llamativo, un casco dorado tapando su cabeza. El casco tenia 2 marcas para los ojos, pero estas en lugar de ser agujeros parecían luces blancas levemente brillantes. Tenia un pequeña cresta en la parte de arriba que iba de atrás hacia adelante. Ese hombre el lugar de caminar flotaba uno centimetros sobre el suelo inbuido en un leve aura dorada. Ese hombre era en mago mortal mas poderoso del mundo, el Doctor Fate.

-Como verán, Doctor Fate se une al equipo del universo 0. –Proclamo Specter. Luego miro la maquina junto a la cual se habían reunido los 5 que se quedaron. -¿Qué hacen junto a la caminadora cósmica?

-Estabamos evaluando la posibilidad de ir al futuro para saber que universo será el superviviente. –Respondio Batman sin vacilar. Flash se quedo sorprendido, pensando que a veces Batman parecía ser capaz de pensar aun mas rápido que el.

-Pierdes tu tiempo. –Contesto el dios. –La destrucción de universos de Zeno sama no funciona asi. La cronología también será destruida. Cualquier universo será destruido de forma ajena a su cronología. En estos momentos todos los universos tienen su futuro, pero cuando sean destruidos cambiara toda su línea temporal, y no será posible regresar en el tiempo hasta antes de su destrucción.

-Ese es un buen dato. –Respondio Batman.

-¿Han pensado en quienes reclutar?

Simón abrió la boca, pero Batman hablo mas rápido.

-Queremos a Supergirl. Shazam también aportaría con bastante poder, pero este tiene poca experiencia y entrenamiento. Alguien que aportaría con habilidades de soporte mas que poder bruto seria Zatanna. Ella es poderosa pero fiscamente frágil, asi que deberá ser protegida, pero hasta entonces será un gran aporte. Seria tonto no incluir a Flash y su capacidad de moverse mas rápido que la luz. No solo tiene mas habilidades defendiéndose de lo que la gente cree, sino que será de invaluable ayuda rescatando a los que estén por ser tirados de la plataforma. Deberiamos debatir si incluir a Martian Manhunter, debido a que si bien es poderoso y sus poderes psíquicos podrían ser útiles, la debilidad al fuego es algo a tener en cuenta. Y solicto mi propia participación utilizando la armadura Hellbat, puesto que tengo varios sortilegios para enfrentarnos a diversos tipos de guerreros.

Siendo Batman, era imposible saber si de verdad lo había pensado desde antes o en verdad estaba pensando sobre la marcha.

La armadura Hellbat era una de las muchas armas de las que disponía Batman. A diferencia de su armadura anti Superman, la armadura Hellbat era mas poderosa aun, pero el armamento capaz de herir significativamente a seres del nivel de Superman emitia una radiación sumamente dañina. Una radiación que perduraba a lo largo de meses, y que si se acumulaba demasiado mataria a su portador. Debido a esto, la armadura Hellbat era usada solo en situaciones de emergencia, como por ejemplo, la destrucción universal multiple.

Ademas de eso, Batman tenia un secreto que solo Superman conocía. El hombre murciélago poseía varios métodos para vencer a sus propios compañeros. Desde estratagemas hasta armas designadas específicamente para la causa. En caso de que uno de sus compañeros se volviera en contra de la causa, Batman tomaría la iniciativa en detenerlo. A Superman no le cupo duda de que la Hellbat también venia equipada con este tipo de armas, pero debido a que se enfrentarian a otros kryptonianos, velocistas, amazonas y demás, la verdad si seria conveniente para la situación.

Ademas, Superman no compartiría ese dato debido a que era un pésimo momento para una crisis de confianza.

-Puedo ir a buscar a Kara. –Aporto el de azul, refiriéndose a su prime Supergirl. –Pero ¿Estan seguros de inclur a Shazam?

-Yo voto porque si. –Opino Jessica. –Lo dira la mas novata del grupo, pero digo que merece una oportunidad de mostrar lo que vale.

-Lo que a mi me gustaría. –Refuto Batman. –Es que Shazam entrene con Diana por un tiempo y luego trabaje escoltado por Superman en misiones reales. Asi sabremos cuando este listo para llevarlo a misiones donde nescesitemos solo profesionales. Pero sin embargo, nos será de gran utilidad y esperemos que eso baste para compensar su condición. La razón por la que lo quiero dentro no es por estar aproximadamente a la altura de un kryptoniano, es que tiene una magia muy poderosa defendiéndolo. Si nosotros tenemos al Doctor Fate y a Zatanna es muy probable que tengamos enemigos que también cuente con campeones mágicos. Hemos visto que Shazam en inmune a la magia, a menos que esta sea realmente poderosa. Sera tan ideal como Doctor Fate al momento de encarar adversarios mágicos, y tiene el potencial para serlo aun mas.

-Entonces. –Hablo Acuaman. -¿Cómo quedo nuestra formacion? Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Shazam, Doctor Fate, Zatanna, Martian Manhunter, Supergirl y yo. ¿Asi?

-¿Alguien suguiere algo mas? –Pregunto el caballero de la noche. Nadie objeto nada. –Pues la formación se queda. Superman, ve por tu prima. Wonder Woman, tu deberías buscar a Shazam. Deberia bastar con ir a Fawcett City y llamar su atención. Specter ¿Tu área de influencia es solo este planeta? Porque Martian Manhunter es difícil de localizar.

-Generalmente actuo solo en los confines de este mundo. –Respondio el de piel plateada. –Pero si quiero puedo buscar a nuestro campeón espacial. No me tardo.

Acto seguido, The Specter se convirtió en un resplandor verde y se fue.

-Es muy curioso ver a Specter tan servicial. –Comento Acuaman. –Generalmente tiene una actitud mucho mas agresiva.

-Eso no importa ahora. –Recrimino Batman. Este miro su guante y empezó a presionar lugares específicos de su superficie mientras hablaba. –Cyborg, Flash, nescesitare que sigan mis instrucciones especificas. Linternas, tengo muchas consultas que hacerles.

Batman dejo su guante y procedio a dar una serie de instrucciones a lo largo de 6 minutos, hasta que otro resplandor verde ilumino la sala de trofeos y una vez mas apareció The Specter acompañado, esta vez por un hombre de piel verde vestido solo con un calzon azul, unas botas azules, unas tiras rojas en X sobre su pecho y una capa azul. Martian Manhunter.

-Eso fue breve. –Comento Simón.

-The Specter me revelo la urgencia que sufre el universo. –Respondio el marciano. –Aunque cae fuera de mi área de especialidad, luchare para la supervivencia de los mundos a mi cuidado.

-Deje que me leyera la mente. –Explico Specter. –Es mas rápido que hablar.

John leyó la mente de los presentes, solo para ver si podía. Desde cierto incidente, no le asombraría que hayan desarrollado algún tipo de escudo anti psíquico en la Watchtower. Para su sorpresa y leve decepcion, logro captar el rumor de los pensamientos de todos exepto de Specter, el cual era inmune salvo cuando se dejaba. Se pregunto si debería curiosear en las mentes de los demás, cuando vio a Batman mirándolo fijamente. Decidio enfoncarse en el y procedio a revisar sus pensamientos.

"He desactivado las defensas antipisiquicas del lugar hace media hora para que charlemos. Sabia que leerias nuestras mentes sin permiso, asi que tengo que evitar que le avises a Specter. Quiero que establezcas un enlace de comunicación psíquica entre nosotros para no tener que deshacernos de Specter todo el rato, y avisales a los demás puesto que no les comente eso aun. No planeamos aceptar la justificación de destrucción de universos. No le avises. Tenemos un plan y el podría oponerse. No tengo otra opción mas que esperar que estes de acuerdo."

Todo el mensaje fue recibido en un segundo. Martian Manhunter asintió. Activo un enlace psíquico. Batman pudo recibir los pensamientos de todos, y oir en su mente a John repitiendo la petición de Bruce. Bruce aprovecho para dar un comunicado.

"Doctor Fate. No queremos aceptar los caprichos del dios. Pero nescesitaremos que nos sigas el juego."

Repentinamente hubo otro destello en la sala, esta vez dorado, y de allí salio una joven mujer vestida con medias de red debajo de una falda negra, tacones negros, cabello negro largo y ondulado que caia en cascad sobre una chaqueta de cuero negro. Su rostro presentaba delineador. Zatanna miro a todo el gentío reunio en la sala y al mirar a The Specter, se quedo paralizada por un momento. Luego hablo temblorosamente.

-Vine inmediatamente porque Batman solo llama cuando es urgente, pero incluir a tantos héroes y a The Specter… ¿Vamos a pelear contra un dios o algo asi?

-Bueno, vamos a pelear POR un dios. –Contesto Simón.

-Primero esperemos a que Superman y Wonder Woman regresen y luego te explicaremos todo.

Los dos aludidos asintieron al comentario de Batman y se fueron en dirección a la salida. Había puertos de teletransporte, pero ellos podían subsistir en el espacio

-Hasta que vuelvan. –Prosiguio Batman, puesto que seria sospechoso mantenerse en silencio comunicándose por la via psíquica. -¿Cuáles son los limites de tu poder?

Zatanna seguia sobrecogida por la presencia de la divinidad, pero aun asi contesto:

-Con mi magia invertida puedo deformar la realidad a mi antojo, pero difícilmente puedo hacer algo cuando un adversario tiene una magia superior a la mia. Como la del doctor Fate. –Añadio señalando al susodicho. -Generamente mis poderes se me activan en todo o nada.

-¿Habria algo que impidiese que rechazes con violencia a un ejercito de entes al nivel de Superman?

-¿Me nescesitan para repeler una invasión?

-Solo responde.

-La verdad, lo que seria el calibre de mis hechizos se ve limitado por mi poder. Para rechazar a un ejercito de tanques seria pan comido, pero para seres tan físicamente fuertes incluso aunque no dispongan de magia podría ser un problema. Es como si mis poderes se manifestaran algo asi como un golpe, y depende de si son capaces de resistir el golpe.

-¿Y detenerlos sin matarlos? Como podría ser convertirlos en humanos normales o teletransportarlos lejos.

-Convertir entes del nivel de Superman en humanos seria posible, pero consumiría bastante energía. Quedaria an desgastada que con suerte podría hacerlo una segunda vez. Y lo de teletransportar si puedo hacerlo indiferentemente de que tan poderoso sea el objetivo, lo que importa es el tamaño de este y la distancia a la que quiera moverlo.

-Eso servirá. ¿Y si uno o varios de nuestros adversarios fuesen magos? ¿Podrias protegernos de que nos hagan lo mismo?

-Tal vez. Tendria que hacer un hechizo defensivo de antemano que los vuelva impermeables a los conjuros, pero que tan refinado sea dependerá de cuanta energía este dispuesta a gastar. Pero incluso asi, el máximo seria detener los hechizos de entes tan poderosos como yo. No podre anular una magia superior por mucho que lo intente. Generalmente la magia esta como un una jerarquía. No puedes afectar directamente a seres en una jerarquía mágica superior a la tuya. Un en combate entre magos, podríamos decir que importa mas la calidad que la cantidad, ya que ganara aquel con el poder mas alto.

Batman se volteo hacia Doctor Fate.

-¿Tienes algo que comentar?

-Ella esta equivocada. –Respondio el Doctor Fate con una voz profunda que parecía emitir un ligero eco. –Existen varios tipos de magos. E incluso varios tipos de entes mágicos diferentes a los magos. Lo de la calidad sobre cantidad no es una constante, y solo se reduce a quien es mas poderoso cuando se trata del mismo tipo de magia o de magias que interactúen asi. La magia invertida es la que interactua asi con otros tipos de magia de forma mas comun, por lo que no es de extrañar que nuestra joven compañera hable asi desde su experiencia propia. Pero dependiendo de que tipos de magia choquen, si es posible que la mas débil se imponga a la mas fuerte si se manipula con pericia.

-¿Y tu puedes hacer lo mismo que ella?

-No. La magia tiene diferentes formas de manifestarse. Yo manejo la magia del orden. Ella la magia invertida. Imaginen que la magia invertida es mas pesada, por lo cual es mas difícil fortalecerla. En cambio, la magia del orden es mas equilibrada, pero la magia invertida da mas posibilidades. A efectos practicos, podríamos decir que yo soy mas fuerte, pero ella mas versátil.

-Entonces ella hace cosas que tu no. Entendido.

De la sala de teletransporte se oyo un ruido. Segundos después llegaron los 2 que se habían ido con 2 acompañantes adicionales. Uno era una joven rubia vestida con camisa azul con el mismo logo que Superman en pecho y una falda tan roja como su capa. El segundo era un hombre tan musculoso como Superman vestido con traje rojo ajustado con un gran rayo blanco de borde dorado en su traje, capa blanca de borde dorado con capucha y cabello negro. Supergirl y Shazam.

-¿Es cierto lo que nos han dicho? –Pregunto Spergirl.

-Manhunter, informales telepáticamente. –Ordeno Batman.

"Y vincúlalos a ellos también"

El marciano se volteo hacia los 2 invitados y transmitio la información, informando a Zatanna también sin necesidad de mirarla. Shazam empezó a balbucear, pero Superman le corto poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Ya estamos todos. –Dijo Specter. –Y tan solo han pasado 2 horas.

-Las siguientes horas serán dedicadas a la estrategia y a un poco de entrenamiento en equipo. –Comento la amazona. –Si vamos a ir a una batalla en grupo, seria tonto ir cada quien por su parte e ignorar que somos un equipo. Pero tampoco podemos atacar basándonos solo en eso.

-Estoy completamente deacuerdo. –Dijo Batman. –Y tengo algunas cuantas ideas. Pero antes, Specter. –Se volteo hacia este. -¿De cuantos universos hablamos?

-32. –Respondio este. –Divididos en 4 grupos de 8. 80 participantes en la primea ronda, mas el ultimo combate será tendrá la mitad de integrantes y durara la mitad del tiempo.

-Entonces seremos uno entre 8 equipos que lucharan entre si sin alianzas. Hay muchas formas de encarar una batalla campal. Las mas eficaces requieren de mas estrategia que de fuerza bruta. Tenemo que aprovechar las habilidades únicas de cada uno. Nos quedan unas 46 horas muy atareadas.

#######EQUIPO DEFINITIVO#######

SUPERMAN.

Fortalezas: Velocidad. Ataque a distancia. Gran reacción a imprevistos.

Debilidades: Vulnerabilidad a la magia. Debilidades especificas (Kryptonita, Sol rojo). Falto de entrenamiento en combate directo.

WONDER WOMAN

Fortalezas: Velocidad. Entrenamiento en combate directo. Resistencia a la magia. Arma mágica.

Debilidades: Carente de ataque a distancia.

BATMAN

Fortalezas: Gran reacción a imprevistos. Ataque a distancia.

Debilidades: Depende de su equipamiento. Carente de supervelocidad.

SUPERGIRL

Fortalezas: Entrenamiento en combate directo. Ataque a distancia. Velocidad.

Debilidades: Baja reacción a imprevistos. Debilidades especificas. Vulnerabilidad a la magia.

ACUAMAN

Fortalezas: Resistencia a la magia. Arma mágica. Entrenamiento en combate directo. Ataque a distancia

Debilidades: Carente de supervelocidad.

SHAZAM

Fortalezas. Resistencia a la magia. Ataques mágicos. Velocidad.

Debilidades: Falto de entrenamiento en combate directo. Baja reacción a imprevistos.

DOCTOR FATE

Fortalezas: Mago. Ataque a distancia. Entrenamiento en combate directo (Entre magos)

Debilidades: Fisicamente vulnerable tras sus escudos. Carente de supervelocidad

ZATANNA

Fortalezas: Maga. Ataque a distancia. Entrenamiento en combate directo (Entre magos)

Debilidades: Fisicamente vulnerable. Baja reacción a imprevistos. Carente de supervelocidad.

FLASH

Fortalezas: Gran supervelocidad. Gran reacción a imprevistos. Ataque a distancia.

Debilidades: Fisicamente vulnerable (Cuando esta quieto).

MARTIAN MAHUNTER

Fortalezas: Velocidad. Poder psíquico.

Debilidades: Debilidad especifica (Fuego).

###

Fin del segundo capitulo. Por cierto, les adelanto que no será la única vez que verán esta pantilla.


	3. Tierra - 1

Tierra 1

En tierra 0 existe un héroe. Héroe que no existe solo allí, sino también en varios universos. Shazam en algunos universos, capitán Marvel o capitán Maravilla en otros. Un niño de 12 años llamado Billy Batson que al decir "Shazam" invoca el poder de 6 héroes y dioses de diferentes panteones. La sabiduría de Salomón, la cual le da el conocimiento de todo lo mágico de su universo y una gran capacidad filosófica. La fuerza de Hercules, la cual rivaliza y puede que incluso supere a la de Superman. La resistencia de Atlas, la cual le permite soportar golpes de semejante calibre. El poder de Zeus, el cual le otorga devastadores rayos mágicos para luchar y casi inmunidad a la magia. La valentía de Aquiles, la cual impide que el miedo nuble su mente y le cohíba. Y la velocidad de Mercurio, la cual le permite moverse a una velocidad desconcertante, si bien sigue siendo inferior a Flash. Atentos a las iniciales.

Ese héroe es uno de los mas poderosos, si bien sigue teniendo la mentalidad de un niño de 12 años, volviéndolo incapaz de soportar ciertas situaciones, incluso con la sabiduría de Salomon y el coraje de Aquiles. Si no fuera por su psicología seria un poderoso héroe sin debilidades.

Semejante héroe de podría carecer de némesis. El doctor Thadeus Sivana. Un hombre petizo, calvo, de dientes superiores bastante grandes que provocaban la sensación de que estaba permanentemente haciendo una mueca incluso cuando no era asi y casi siempre vistiendo una bata de laboratorio. Un científico sin poder físico alguno pero con un enorme intelecto y además, en la mayoría de las tierras, el cuarto empresario mas adinerado del mundo. En algunos universos además posee el poder de ver la magia. El era responsable de crear monstruos diversos enormemente poderosos, pero ninguno lo suficiente como para vencer a su odiado capitán. No obstante, el sentía una mayor satisfacción cuando lograba darle pelea con algo mas que solo fabricar monstruos sin mas. Cuando usaba su intelecto desde otro angulo para indagar mas sobre el origen del Capitan Marvel/Shazam y tener valiosa información que usar en su contra.

Pero sin embargo en el universo 1, Billy Batson, el chico destinado a obtener los poderes, aun era solo un huérfano e inofensivo repartidor de periódicos. Nada de lo anterior importaba aun. O al menos, debería de ser asi.

Billy Batson, un chico de camisa roja y pantalón de jean con pelo negro corto, volvia en bicicleta a su residencia después de ganar su dia de trabajo lo mejor que podía un niño. Y la verdad, aunque no fuera mucho dinero, estaba orgulloso de poder contribuir a su orfanato con todo lo que pudiese. Jamas había hecho daño a nadie ni deseaba hacerlo. Era un chico de corazón puro, la cual seria la razón por la que en un futuro cercano, una semana según el destino. Obtendría los poderes de Shazam, porque jamas los usaría para el mal.

Mientras tanto, un hombre alto levando un estuche de guitarra se asomaba por una terraza no muy lejos de allí. Era un edificio de departamentos sin demasiada seguridad, por lo que no hubo problema en que una persona diese un paseo sin cruzar por ninguna puerta.

Ese hombre era un mercenario. Su objetivo, un hombre de 23 años conduciendo un auto azul. El mercenario tenia un arma especial y una misión muy peculiar. No tenia que matar. Su arma dispararía una jeringa. De algún modo, su contratador se las habia ingeniado para obtener las huellas dactilares de la victima y tomar un molde, el cual usaría para colocarlas en una jeringa. Esta jeringa, por su parte, contenia una droga, no del tipo farmacéutica, sino del tipo estupefaciente. Dicha droga tenia, entre otros efectos secundarios, una baja en las funciones que podría causar narcolepsia. La misión consistía en apuntar y disparar con el conductor en marcha. Le habían asegurado que ese sujeto gustaba de conducir con las ventanillas totalmente bajadas, tanto la de su lado como la del acompañante aunque viajara solo. Eso podría causar mucho daño colateral, pero le habían pagado tanto que no le importaba. Era dinero mas que suficiente para quedar libre de muchisimas cadenas perpetuas en el improbable caso de que lo atraparan. El objetivo era usar su arma, la cual disponía de mirilla y dispararía la jeringa con potencia pero sin destruirla, en el brazo derecho de la victima. Se supone que las huellas dactilares estaban dispuestas de tal forma que daría la impresion de que no había resistido la tentación de inyectársela mientras conducía. Todo eso era solo para desprestigiarlo con el problemas de drogas y el posterior accidente de transito. Al parecer, su contratador le daba mucha importancia a no matarlo, lo cual seria mucho mas sencillo. Pero bueno, el que tiene el dinero tiene la autoridad.

Pero lo mas curioso de todo, si cabia, es que le habían dado un momento sumamente exacto. Su contratador le había calculado la hora y minuto exactos a la que debía disparar al auto en marcha e incluso una aproximación de segundo. No entendia por que era tan importante eso, pero le daba igual. Le habían dado esa misión a el porque era el único mercenario capaz de realizar semejante tiro. Su nombre era Floyd Lottom, y era apodado "The Deadshot" entre los de su circulo.

Floyd trabo con una llave robada la única puerta que daba a la terraza. Se posiciono. Abrio el estuche de guitarra, el cual era solo para esconder su arma especial. Para que nadie que mirara para arriba de casualidad de viera, se tumbó panza al suelo y apoyo su arma, la cual lucia como un rifle de francotirador con el barril mas grueso de lo normal. Echo un rápido vistazo a su reloj, casi era el momento. Se quedo en esa posición 5 minutos enteros. Luego otro vistazo al reloj. Casi. Calculo mentalmente el medio minuto que quedaba. Lo vio. El auto azul acercándose desde su derecha con la ventanilla del acompañante totalmente abierta. Usando la mirilla solo como un telescopio y no como indicador, calculo la velocidad del proyectil, la parábola que haría, cuanto seria arrastrado por el viento. Apuntando a un sitio que de ser una bala normal daría solo contra un muro, disparo. El no dudaba de sus capacidades, pero aun asi volvió a usar la mirilla para confirmarlo. Tiro perfecto.

El conductor del auto azul perdió el control nada mas recibir el pinchazo. Pese a no haber presionado el otro lado de la jeringa, el clavarse una droga desconcertantemente fuerte le hizo efecto automáticamente. Se mareo y a los pocos segundos se desplomo. EL auto avanzo sin control y lo primero contra lo que choco fue contra un niño en bicicleta.

El chico recibió un golpe con toda potencia de auto, pero eso no fue todo. Fue arrastrado por el auto descontrolado hasta estrellarse contra un muro. Entonces el motor estallo y el auto se detuvo.

Unos peatones corrieron sobresaltados hasta que el auto se detuvo. Entonces, después de unos momentos, se acercaron para ver los daños. Habia un auto incrustado en un muro. Al menos, tan solo hubo un herido. Un chico de 12 años de camisa roja con medio cráneo destrozado contra el muro, sin haber tenido tiempo para gritar. La bicicleta en la que andaba estaba totalmente abollada y la mitad del esqueleto corrió la misma suerte. Aunque nadie allí lo sabia, el nombre de la pobre victima era Billy Batson.

Contra toda lógica, el destino habia sido desafiado. El universo 1 ya no conocería su Shazam. El niño que se supone estaba destinado a sobrevivir, de algún modo modo no lo había hecho.

El mercenario volvió a guardar su arma en el estuche de guitarra con toda parsimonia, se levanto y destrabo la puerta para irse. Habia cumplido su parte, ahora ese hombre enano de dientes superiores grandes le debía su dinero.

Todo esto paso 2 meses antes del anuncio del torneo de fuerza.

* * *

Ahora

Themiscyra, la isla paraíso, utopía de la antigua Grecia pero no por eso detenida en tecnología, vivió paz ininterrumpida durante siglos y milenios. Paz que solo se vio interrumpida por 2 ocaciones, ambas en el siglo 21. La primera fue el escandalo de Diana, la princesa amazona y la Wonder Woman. El segundo fue un escandalo que no parecía provenir de ningún lugar, que reverberó en toda la isla, alertando de inmediato a todas y cada una de las amazonas. La primera reacción de las amazonas fue buscar sus armas y dirigirse a defender su hogar, puesto que auqnue no hubiesen oído eso antes, el primer pensamiento fue que era o una alarma de emergencia o el sonido de un ataque, ambas noticias que requerirían su entrenamiento.

Como no sabían de donde provenia el ruido, la reacción natural seria irse a las cosas buscando una amenaza que se acerque a lo lejos, pero debido a sus tacticas de entrenamiento, ellas sebian que debían primero intentar agruparse y luego separarse en grupo por la isla, algunas hacia la costa y otras hacia el corazón en busca de ordenes. Incluso tenían predefinidas las direcciones de cada una. Pero todo ese plan fue cancelado debido a una voz salida de la misma nada que el ruido.

"Todas las amazonas reúnanse en el estadio principal. Urgente. No hay tiempo que perder."

Las amazones reconocieron esa voz. Era Hipolita, la reina de las amazonas. Una voz aterciopelada a la vez que firme. Esa voz, si bien no parecía alarmada, logro que todas las mujeres de Themiscyra se dirigieran a toda velocidad al objetivo.

La isla Paraiso era grande, pero las amazonas rapidas. Contaban con vehiculo especiales, parecidos a motocicletas voladoras, pero conservando la estética amazona. Esos aerodeslizadores eran muy peculiares para el resto del mundo. Pese a estar completamente aisladas por un par de milenios, las amazonas siguieron progresando tecnológicamente y a un ritmo superior que en el "mundo del hombre", que era como llamaban al resto del mundo allí. En la isla de las amazonas no solo la tecnología había prosperado rápidamente, sino que también había magia a disposición. Y mas alla aun, era obvio que se habrían de combinar. A la combinación de ambas, ciencia y magia, se le llamaba "tecno etrica", y los vehículos voladores de las amazonas eran tecnoetricos, igual que muchas otras cosas en la isla.

Usando estos vehículos, las amazonas se organizaron y se fueron al estadio en el corazón de la isla en muy poco tiempo.

El estadio consistía en una arena enorme con una gigantesca fogata, en esos momentos apagada. Luego de un gran perímetro, unas gradas de varios pisos, cosa que debería ser asi puesto que debe haber espacio para todas las amazonas. Habia una cabina a cierta altura en donde la reina Hipolita veía todo y en donde dirigía. O muy lejos de allí, un elegante trono sobre un elaborado pedestal.

Hipolita estaba en el estadio, pero no en su trono, sino junto a la fogata apagada. Y no estaba sola. A su lado había 3 mujeres junto a una rueca.

Una era una anciana. SI piel arrugada de aspecto quebradizo, encorvada, ciega de un ojo, casi totalmente calva, pero de cejas y cabello blancos. Vestía una túnica negra con capucha y se apoyaba sobre un baston nudoso. Con su otra mano sostenia unas tijeras de hojalata. Su mirada era distante y su nombre era Atropos.

Otra era una mujer adulta. Vestido violacio de tirantes con un diseño de trigales en la cintura. Pelo negro corto. Ella se encargaba de trabajar con la rueca, formando hebras de hilo plateado. De mirada firme, se llamaba Láquesis.

La tercera era una jovencita. Vestido verde de mangas hogadas, cabello marron largo en una trensa que le caia por encima de un hombro, Cloto lucia una mirada travieza. Ella tenia aujetaba con las 2 manos una vara de madera cubierta por lana plateada enrollada, la cual le pasaba a la Láquesis para la rueca.

Las 3 mujeres frente a Hipolita eran las moiras, aquellas que compartían el puesto de diosa de la destrucción del universo 1.

La presencia de las moiras no era insolita, puesto que la reina y solo la reina tenia la autoridad de invocar a las hermanas en pos de ejercer un juicio. Las moiras, con su poder de manejar el pasado presente y el futuro, enhebraban y cortaban un trozo largo del hilo del destino, al cual impedia falsificar las palabras que una victima atada con este. Debido a sus características, también era conocido entre las amazonas como el lazo de la verdad, y era tradición llamar a las moiras en los juicios para que presten su poder en su creación. Sin embargo, aun con eso, ubn juicio no hubiera sido suficiente para crear ese aire de alerta tan marcado. Todas las amazonas pensaron lo mismo. Las moiras habían llegado por cuenta propia.

Todas las amazonas de la isla de habían conglomerado en el estadio. Y una especifica fue la primera en acercarse con resolucion. Una amazona alta, de larga cabellera rubia vistiendo una camisa de tirantes roja con detalles dorados y un pantalón blanco. Mala, la antigua Wonder Woman, y la actual desde que Diana abandono la isla. Como tal, era la amazona de mas alto rango después de Hipolita, lo que la hacia la responsable de hablar primero.

-Mi reina. –Dijo Mala con voz solemne dirigiéndose a Hipolita. Luego se volteo hacia las 3 diosas. –Moiras. ¿Es debido a ustedes a alarma anterior? ¿A que se debe esto? ¿Acaso estamos en peligro?

-Oh, ya lo creo que lo están. –Dijo Cloto, la joven con una voz que correspondia a su aspecto.

-Estamos, mas bien. –Dijo Láquesis, con una voz suave. –La amenaza nos afecta a nosotras como al los mortales.

-Pero sin embargo, habrá que esperar a la llegada de su campeona. –Dijo la anciana Atropos con una voz deja, pero sin embargo firme de algún modo. Habia sostenido el hilo plateado de Láquesis Y lo examinaba. –Su princesa debería de llegar aquí en un momento.

-Y tal como anuncian las moiras, –Dijo Hipolita. –Habremos de esperar a mi hija para que se presente en la isla una vez mas.

Ninguna amazona replico. Ninguna se movio. Ninguna dijo nada durante 3 minutos. Y entonces, un viento repentino movio toda la vegetación. Ya todas las amazonas sabían que era. El avión invisible tomo apariencia después de aterrizar, una nave no tan grande como un avión real (Mas parecido a un batwing, aunque nadie allí conociera esa palabra) de color lila. Una compuerta se abrió y desde allí salio Diana, la princesa de las amazonas. No vestia el traje que usaba al vivir allí, sino el que había adoptado al ir al mundo del hombre. Un leotardo de parte inferior azul con corse rojo con detalles dorados. Incluso estaba maquillada profesionalmente. Al menos seguía vistiendo su tiara dorada.

No hubo reverencia. No hubo saludo alguno. Las amazonas se limitaron a mirar fijamente a su desertora gobernante heredera. Todas veian solo a la traidora de las amazonas que no tenían permitido atacar.

Diana se volteo hacia Hipolita.

-Madre.

-Hija.

Luego hacia Cloto, Láquesis y Atropos.

-Moiras. ¿A que debo la llamada?

-A un capricho divino mas alla de nosotras. –Respondio Cloto.

-Mas nosotras igual debemos mostrar respeto, siendo nuestra jerarquía totalmente inferior a la suya. –Prosiguio Láquesis.

-Todas ustedes, inspiración para lo que debio o no haber sido, asumo que han de conocer el nombre de Zeno Sama. –Inquirio Atropos.

Hipolita ahogo un grito. Mala y Diana miraron con disimulo. Ni a ellas ni al resto de las amazonas les sonaba ese nombre.

-Como sabíamos, su reina se ha abstenido de contarles el nombre de los 2 dioses por encima de todo dios. –Dijo la niña Moira.

-No conocen a Zeno Sama, aquel que lo rige todo con su divina búsqueda de entretenimiento propio. –Dijo la adulta Moira.

-No conocen a los regentes absolutos de la materia y la antimateria. Pero hoy nosotras 3 venimos a presentar su voluntad. –Dijo la anciana Moira.

Esta ultima alzo las tijeras de su mano izquierda y las abrió y cerro de golpe, sacando un sonido con un eco exagerado. Luego, como si fuese respuesta a esto, todo se lleno de niebla. La luz del sol se extingio. Una imagen se logro vislumbrar, pero había reemplazado a lo que estaba antes. La amazonas estaban de pie en un plataforma inmensa de color oro y cerúleo en la cual resaltaba un pilar inmenso en lo que parecía ser el centro. Pero las amazonas no estaban allí tampoco. Cada amazona estaba sola. Varias intentaron mirarse a si mismas y descubrieron que tampoco estaban allí. En el estadio, varias siluetas difusas, espectros oscuros, se desplazaban por todo el sitio. Pero no desplazaban sin mas, estaban peleando por todas partes.

Entonces una fuente de luz apareció. Esferas brillantes por encima de ellas. Algunas se detuvieron a contarlas y calcularon 52.

-Unica no es la tierra en la que habitan. –Dijo la voz de Cloto proveniente de ninguna parte. –Existen mas, 52 en total para ser exactas.

-Y todas las tierras corren peligro de ser las victimas de los Zeno Sama. –Dijo la voz de Láquesis. Varias de esas esferas en el cielo se volvieron blancas y luego desaparecieron, una tras otra.

-Pero los Zeno Sama ofrecen una oportunidad. –Dijo la voz de Atropos. –Cada universo tendrá derecho a 10 campeones para defenderles.

Las esferas restantes danzaron por el sitio. En los 4 puntos cardinales, se posicionaron 8 en cada uno. En total eran 32.

-Los 10 campeones han de reunirse en el estadio en 47 horas, 51 minutos y 17 segundos.

-8 universos habran de enfrentarse en 4 rondas, mas el universo ganador peleara en una batalla final. Salvcion para el primer lugar, desaparición absoluta para los demás.

-Ni Eliseos ni asfódelo ni campos del castigo. Ni descanso ni lamento ni castigo. Solo se desaparecerá de toda existencia. Una penalización bastante benevolente.

-Simples son las reglas. 80 participantes en una batalla campal. 48 minutos de tiempo para defender cada universo.

-Esta prohibido matar. La única forma de descalificar es tirando a los contrincantes de la plataforma.

-Si pasado el tiempo no hay ganador, la victoria será para el universo con la mayor cantidad de participantes en la plataforma.

-A los Zeno Sama no les importa el destino. Se burla de este.

-Ni siquiera nosotras, amas del pasado presente y futuro, sabemos quien ganara el torneo.

-Nosotras también seremos destruidas si el universo muere, pero no nos preocupa. Somos mensajeras porque es nuestro deber.

-Elijan 10 campeones para defender el universo. O no lo hagan, no es nuestro problema.

-Pasen el mensaje. Al finalizar el tiempo, nosotras enviaremos a los 10 a la batalla.

-Den lo mejor de si quieren sobrevivir. Este ha sido el mensaje, nuestra misión aquí ya a acabado.

La niebla empezó a disiparse. Las imágenes volvieron a ser las correctas, una multidud de amazonas, pero ya sin las moiras a la vista.

Nadie dijo nada. Todas estaban conmocionadas ante el mensaje. La primera en salir del shock, fue Diana.

-Que asi sea.


	4. Tierra - 1, Reuniendo reclutas

Este capitulo esta dedicado al creador de los comics de Superman Earth One. Estos comics son una obra maestra. Veanlos. Vayan a leerdccomics punto com y busquen Superman Tierra Uno. Las batallas son buenas, pero lo mas atrapante es como filosofa Superman allí. Te da fe en la humanidad y te humedece los ojos no de tristeza, sino de emoción. De momento solo tiene 3 capitulos, pero espero que en un futuro saquen mas. Michael Stracynsky, gracias por tu trabajo.

Tierra 1, reuniendo candidatos.

-¿¡COMO QUE NO ES NUESTRO PROBLEMA!?

-Como lo oiste. –Contesto Hipolita a su hija, sin inmutarse ante su grito.

-La destrucción…-

-Nuestra isla estará protegida. Tenemos el favor de las diosas, el cual nos permite mudarnos al olimpo temporalmente en caso de crisis. En incluso si eso no es suficiente para protegernos de los Zeno Samas, tenemos la oportunidad de rogar favor divino. Gracias a la benevolencia de las diosas, nosotras podríamos llevar la isla a otro universo y asi protegernos. –Explico Hipolita con indiferencia.

-¿Y por que no el mundo entero? –Exigio saber Diana.

-Pues porque eso seria riduiculo. En el mundo del hombre la gente de a olvidado de nuestro antiguo mundo. Nosotras en cambio hemos tomado lo mejor de la cultura antigua y la hemos preservado. La isla Themiscyra es la única parte del mundo que merece ser salvada por las diosas.

-¿Entonces tu plan es solo darle la espalda al resto del mundo?

-Es el mundo del hombre. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

-¡Deberias ser mejor que esto! ¿¡Qué es lo te diferencia de tu opinión de este mundo si te comportas de forma tan egoísta!?

-La diferencia, -Mascullo Hipolita, empezando a perder la paciencia -como deberías de saber a esta altura, es que goberné un mundo prospero y puro a la vez que todo el mundo del hombre es indigno de la menor piedad. La desparicion sin mas alla que nos ofrece Zeno es la mayor muestra de piedad que se les puede ofrecer.

-Llevo meses hablándote del mundo del hombre. Meses diciéndote que son gente que se beneficiaria infinitamente con la tecnología de esta isla. Alli hay gente tan cruel como la anuncias, pero también gente trabajadora que lo da todo para ayudar a quienes pueden. Son débiles. Carecen del poder de las amazonas, pero aun asi hacen todo lo que esta a su alcance. Mientras nosotras nos quedamos en el paraíso, ellos sobreviven en un mundo hostil. Ellos merecen ser defendidos.

Hipolita suspiro. Su mirada denotaba tristeza.

-Hija mia, vez todo con demasiada generosidad. Te rehusas a aceptar una causa perdida cuando la vez. Me temo que esta discusión no lleva a ningún sitio. Cree lo que quieras, pero no cambiara mi decisión.

-Pues tendre que trabajar sin ti. Yo y un grupo de amazonas defenderemos este universo entero, con tigo o sin ti entre ellas.

-No.

Dijo esto con rapidez. Su ton ode voz fue firme. Su mirada también.

-¿No?

-No. Si las amazonas juegan a 2 bandos, las diosas dudaran de nuestra lealdad. No permitirá que ninguna amazona participe, incluyéndote a ti.

-No aceptare eso.

-Con mi autoridad como reina, te prohíbo a ti y a toda amazona participar en el torneo de Zeno Sama.

-¿Prohibirme? ¿Cómo me prohibiste marcharme de la isla? ¿Cómo me prohibiste adueñarme del avión invisible?

Hipolita gruño. Su hija estaba mas insolente de lo normal. Diana, por su parte, se volteo hacia la multidud de amazonas y extendió los brazos hacia estas.

-¡Amazonas! ¡Protectoras de toda mujer! Todas ustedes son fuertes. Los campeones del mundo del hombre no tienen la fuerza suficiente, las amazonas son la única esperanza. ¿Quieren ir conmigo a defender a todas las mujeres del universo?

La respuesta fue decepcionante. Nada. Silencio. Las amazonas miraban al suelo y negaban. Ninguna dio un paso al frente. Ninguna dio una palabra de apoyo. La solicitud de Dian había sido totalmente rechazada. Luego de unos segundos, Hipolita tomo la palabra.

-Una reina activa tiene mas poder que una princesa desertora. Unete a nosotras, hija mia. No quiero que desaparezcas junto al mundo del hombre.

Diana se volteo hacia su madre llena de furia.

-No. Si quieres que el mundo del hombre este por su cuenta, pues asi será. He vivido suficiente tiempo en ese mundo para saber de otros humanos por encima del promedio. Nadie en este universo merece quedar desprotegido.

-Hija, no se si podamos salvarte a ti si elijes ese camino. Tendras que elegir entre tu hogar y el mundo del hombre.

Diana se volteo y se dirigio resueltamente al vehiculo amazónico. Al legar a la puerta, dijo:

-Elegire entonces el camino mas humanitario.

Tras esas palabras, la puerta se cerro y el avión se elevo a los 3 segundos. Al llegar a cierta altura, se volvió invisible pasajera incluida, pero todas las presentes pudieron sentir el viento hasta que amaino, señal de que su princesa se había ido.

###Roca de la eternidad. Sin ubicación física. 47 horas y media para el torneo.

La roca de la eternidad. Un sitio desde el cual se podía vigilar el tiempo eterno. Una roca colosal con forma de diamante romboico por fuera, pero por dentro era literalmente un templo. En el corazón mismo del sitio, un trono. Y en ese trono, un anciano. Larguirucho y huesudo. Tunica azul, calvo del cuero cabelludo pero con una barba blanca enredada que le llegaba a la mitad del pecho. Y una mirada generalmente de águila, pero actualmente estaba desesperado. Ese sujeto era el mago Shazam, supremo Kaiosama del universo 1. Antiguamente era el Supremo Kaioshin, o sea el dios de la creación al mando, pero estaba tan debilitado que cedió su puesto a alguien mas.

El mago Shazam no sabia que hacer. No tenia a su campeón. A esas alturas ya debía haber conocido en persona a Billy Batson y haberle dado sus poderes de campeon de la justicia. De tenerlos, su poder habría podido ser compartido con otros, con lo cual seria capaz de aumentar el numero de campeones y su oportunidad de sobrevivir. Habia un limite de a cuantos era capaz de traspasar su poder, pero aun asi habría sido una gran baza. Pero sin embargo, el campeón destinado estaba muerto. No podía sencillamente tomar a otras personas y darles el poder, por mas buenas que sean. No era asi como funcionaba. Solo podía darle el poder a un campeón predestinado y luego darle poder a otras personas atravez del campeón, como si fuera un catalizador.

El mago Shazam no lo entendia. Habia estudiado el destino. Habia creado el mismo cada bendición. Habia observado cada acontecimiento de la vida del niño. Le habría dado los poderes antes, lo tenia merecido, pero el destino se lo impidió. El no podía actuar hasta antes de que el destino se lo pidiese. Incluso sabiendo el destino, el mago Shazam no podía cambiarlo. Y definitivamente un mortal cualquiera no podría.

Había examinado a ese mercenario, Floyd Lottom. Ese hombre no tenia relación alguna con la magia. No habia forma de que el lograse burlar el destino. No tenia el menor sentido que Billy muriera 2 meses antes de que el momento llegase. Tampoco el capricho de los Zeno sama estaba vislumbrado por el destino, pero ese era otro tema. Los Zeno sama eran ajenos al tiempo. Un ser ajeno al tiempo era capaz de ignorar el destino sin mas. Incluso los dioses (No todos los dioses, pero si varios) estaban atados a este. El torneo de Fuerza seria llevado a cabo en la dimensión de Zeno, un sitio fuera de tiempo y espacio. No habia destino que valga allí, por lo que no era posible la existencia de ningún tipo de vidente que pudiera predecir quien se quedaria con la victoria.

Por mucho que Shazam el mago buscara a posibles candidatos, las opciones no eran validas. Solo quedaban 3 personas con un potencial para la bondad lo bastante alto. Se llaman Clark, Diana y Rachel. Clark Kent quedaba descartado por no ser humano. El campeón de la humanidad debía ser la misma raza que estos y no un alienígena. Diana tampoco, por ser sangre de Zeus. El campeón debía ser totalmente mortal. Y la de lejos la menos valida era Rachel. Era mitad demonio. Los demonios y su decendencia desde luego que no tendrían derecho semejante poder. Pero sin embargo… eso dejaba a los 3 candidatos en callejones sin salida. El poder del mago Shazam era muy especifico, había magos asi. O eres un mago que lo hace todo pero te cuesta mucho, o eres un mago que hace cosas puntuales, pero lo haces bien. El poder del mago Shazam era tan especifico que sin su campeón poco podía hacer, pero tan poderoso que logro ascenderlo a dios de la creación honorario.

El mago suspiro. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar. Incluso escapar de su roca de la eternidad era algo mas alla de sus capacidades, aunque podía llamar gente para que entrara y saliera de allí. Pero desde que Billy Batson había muerto, ya no podía hacer eso. Solo podría sentarse y mirar.

El mago se levanto de su silla y se dirigio a un caldero. Ese caldero se lleno de niebla. Shazam se inclino hacia el caldero y, entre la niebla, se vislumbraron figuras. El espectador se sorprendio. Eran 2 de los candidatos charlando, ambos parados encima de una azotea.

###Metropolis. A 47 horas del torneo.

-Diana, se que esto es importante, pero no puedes pedirme que lo haga. –Dijo un hombre con un reconocible traje azul con rojo y una S en el pecho. A diferencia de su contraparte de tierra 0, este lucia mas joven, como un universitario.

-¿Tambien tu te opondras a salvar este mundo? ¿Tambien tu tienes un medio para protegerte? –Mascullo molesta una Wonder Woman. Ella había ido directamente hacia metrópolis siguiendo las noticias del superhombre. Había logrado llamar su atención y habían charlado tranquilamente. Superman también había oído sobre ella, aunque nunca se hayan conocido en persona. Cuando Diana le explico la emergencia, el citadino se había mostrado extrañamente poco escéptico. Pero la amigable charla se volvió tensa ante la repentina negativa.

-No. –Respondio el joven Superman sin perder la calma. Su semblante era tan firme como su voz. -Pero no aceptar contribuir en la destrucción de 31 universos. La sola idea de hacernos participar en un torneo de la supervivencia es retorcida.

-¿La idea de que nos den el derecho a defendernos?

-La idea de que nosotros seamos los responsables de la derrota de otros. ¿Por qué no podían solo elegir al azar?

-Al parecer, los Zeno Samas piden entretenimiento.

-Se siente como si quisieran que nosotros mismos seamos parte de la destrucción de los demás, que nosotros seamos tan responsables como ellos.

-Superman, sabes que no hay modo de que tengamos tanta culpa como ellos.

-La culpa es la culpa. El semblante de Superman se volvió triste. –No lo se, es intervención divina, después de todo. ¿No seria mejor si tan solo aceptaramos nuestro destino y nos dejaramos descalificar?

Wonder Woman estaba que echaba chispas de los ojos de rabia. Superman se pregunto si sus propios ojos se pondrían rojos debido a su mirada laser si llegaba a enfadarse asi.

-Crei que eras una buena persona. –Cada palabra sonaba dura de pronunciar. Aparentemente, se contenia para no gritar. –Crei que defenderías a los tuyos.

-Ese es el problema. Sin importar que haga ni que tan bien lo haga, una abrumadora cantidad de gente inocente morirá invariablemente. No quiero ser responsable de tener que elegir a algunas personas por encima de otras.

-Hay otros superhumanos en este mundo. Los reclutare. Contigo o sin ti, este universo peleara por su existencia.

Dicho esto, Diana se introdujo en su vehiculo volador, este se hizo invisible y se alejo. Superman aun asi fue capaz de percibir en donde estaba el avión invisible por el ruido de las maquinas y el latido de su piloto, pero no la siguió. No la culpaba por estar enojada. Pero no tenia intencion de cambiar de opinión. Y a propósito de su capacidad de oir los latidos de la gente….

-Se que estas allí, fotógrafo.

Superman dio un vuelo corto con aspecto de salto desproporcionado hacia una terraza vecina. Alli, escondido tras una esquina, estaba un joven pelirrojo y algo pecoso. Jimmy Olsen, el reportero del Daily Planet, con una cámara en sus manos. Este le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Algun problema? Crei que no te molestaban las fotos.

-No son las fotos. Es que estabas a suficiente distancia como para oir nuestra conversación. Escuchame… si publicas esa noticia, la gente podría entrar en pánico. Nescesito que lo mantengas en secreto.

-Eh…. Esta bien. Yo solo vine para tomar fotos de la otra superheroina. El zoom de esta cámara es muy bueno. Y si anunciara la noticia… pues es muy sacado de la nada. Nadie se lo tragaría.

Superman ya había calculado todo eso, pero aun asi tenia que asegurarse. Con su superoido, escucho su pulso. No estaba mintiendo. A Superman no le gustaba usar esa habilidad, le parecía muy invasiva. Pero no quería tomar riesgos.

-Oye… -Olsen se rasco la nuca. –Sabes, creo que estoy ben respecto a morir y prometo no contárselo a nadie, pero existe cierto sitio que quizá te interese visitar.

-¿El Daily Planet?

-No, no eso. Es… ¿Conoces a los sujetos que reforestan Yeli?

-No.

-Pues…. Tal vez te interesaría visitarlos. No digo que ellos tengan un superpoder que te salvara, solo que… te harán reflexionar. No lo se, tal vez no deba hacerte perder el tiempo por cosas como esta, pero…

-No, ire. –Superman se volteo y miro hacia un punto al oste.

-¿Sabes donde queda Yeli?

-Tengo el mapa del mundo enteramente memorizado.

-Espera ¿En serio?

En lugar de responder, Superman se fue volando.

Superman viajaba a una velocidad enorme. No tardo nada en llegar a China. Luego viajo hasta Yeli. Luego, viajo hacia los alrededores. Un bosque. Aterrizo. Era un bosque de arboles grises delgados, pero tenia bastante encanto Cerce de el, había una pareja china tomándose una selfie. Luego, el hombre sacudió a su pareja y señalo a Superman. La chica se llevo las manos a su boca.

-Buenos días. -Dijo Superman en Chino. El había estudiado varios idiomas para tranquilizar a la gente cuando tuviese que rescatarlos. No conocía todos los idiomas del mundo, pero si sabia de los idiomas mas usados en el globo. -¿Pueden guiarme hacia las personas que trabajan con el bosque?

La pareja tardo un rato en reaccionar, pero uno de ellos logro mover un brazo y señalar en una dirección.

-Ve todo recto en esa dirección

-Gracias

Superman se dio la vuelta y avanzo caminando a ritmo normal, dejando a la pareja alelada atraas. Pensó si habría sido bueno ir de Superman en lugar de ir de Clark Kent. Perfectamente podría haberse hecho pasar por un turista. Era solo que aun tenia la mente dispersa por el torneo. ¿Qué tenia de especial ese lugar? ¿Realmente unos guardaparques le ayudarían a pensar? Entonces vio a 2 hombres. Uno vestido enteramente de ropa negra ligera mas una gorra de béisbol. Estaba sentado de cuclillas. El otro tenia un pantalón deportivo, una chaqueta de jean y alpargatas. Los brazos de este ultimo estaban apuntando al suelo, como si estuviera deprimido. Tenia cabello grisáceo solo en la coronilla y era algo corpulento. Por algún motivo, se había quitado una alpargata y apoyaba el pie desnudo sobre el borde de un balde lleno de agua junto a un esqueje de árbol de medio metro. Debio haber oído a Superman al pisar, puesto que se volteo y las mangas se balancearon. Superman quedo mudo por un segundo. El hombre no tenia brazos y eran solo mangas vacias. El hombre sonrio enormemente al ver al kryptoniano.

-¡Haixia! ¡Aquí hay un hombre vestido de ese tal Superman!

El otro hombre, que debería de ser Haixia, se volteo no hacia su amigo, sino hacia Superman y este volvió a sentir una sacudida. Era ciego. Sonreia igual que su amigo.

-¿Superman? ¿El superhombre vestido de azul que va salvando a la gente de los desastres naturales?

-Yo… yo soy Superman

-Ja, nescesitare pruebas

Vacilante, Superman se acerco y agarro a ambos de los hombros. Los sujeto y los elevo unos centímetros del suelo. Luego se elevo volando un poco y se quedo allí unos pocos segundos. Descendio suavemente y dejo a ambos hombres en el suelo con suavidad.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Pregunto Haixia.

-Es el. -Contesto el otro, atonito. -¿Por qué el superhombre nos visita?

-Es que… un amigo me aconsejo visitarlos. Dijo que podía aprender algo de ustedes

-Oh -El hombre sin brazos sonrio. El hombre ciego solto una risa. -¿Nosotros enseñarle algo al hombre mas poderoso del mundo? Estaria encantado. Mi nombre es Jia Wenqui y este amigo de aquí se llama Jia Haixia. ¿Te molesta que sigamos trabajando mientras hablamos?

-No

Wenqui, el hombre sin brazos, volvió a apoyar el pie en el borde de su balde y, inclinándolo con cuidado, derramo parte de su contenido sobre el esqueje. Lo estaba regando. Luego apoyo el balde en donde estaba antes.

-Ya

Ese "ya" estaba dirigido hacia Haixia, el cual ser acerco tanteando el suelo hasta que dio con el balde. Luego tanteo a su amigo en busca de la manga que no cubria nada y agarro el extremo. Wenqui camino y Haixia siguió su camino detrás de el agarrando la manga.

-A veces nos visitan entrevistadores, pero nunca superhéroes -Luego se detuvo. -Aquí

Haixia solto la manga y a al parecer volvió a dejar el balde en el suelo, pero en realidad lo dejo suspendido a unos centímetros de este. Wenqui se quito una alpargata y uso su pie para guiar las manos de su amigo a donde había otro esqueje para que lo dejase allí. Luego, repitió el proceso para regar el esqueje. Luego, Haixia volvió a sujetarlo.

-Yo…. No he leído las entrevistas -Dijo Superman mientras veía como Haixia se volvia a sujetar a la manga de su amigo.

-No hay problema, preguntanos lo que quieras.

-Ustedes… ¿Siempre riegan los arboles jóvenes? -Pregunto Superman mientras ambos sujetos volvían a repetir el proceso. -¿Tienen otro balde? Porque podría ayudarles

-Gracias, pero estamos bien -Respondio Haixia, el ciego. -Respecto a lo de regar, pues debemos asegurarnos de que nuestros brotes crescan

-¿Eso significa que ustedes mismos compraron los brotes? -Superman examino los esquejes de la zona con su visión telescópica. Ninguno parecía particularmente elegante. Luego alzo la mirada y descubrió que a algunos arboles maduros les faltaban trozos. –Un momento, ¿Son esquejes arracandos a mano?

-Correcto -Confirmo Wenqui después de regar otro esqueje. -No nos alcanza el dinero para comprar brotes, asi que arrancamos y plantamos esquejes nosotros mismos. Yo guio a Haixia hacia los arboles y lo ayudo a trepar como puedo para que el arranque. Recogemos de a varios a la vez y Luego le pido que me los acomode sobre mi de tal forma que puda sostenerlo con cabeza y hombro. Es que no pudo pedirle que haga todo el trabajo pesado.

-¿Y también cavan ustedes? -Pregunto un Superman cada vez mas incrédulo. -¿No hay una tercera persona que les ayude?

-No -Respondio Haixia. Luego se volteo hacia Wenqui. Creo que deberíamos recargar el balde.

-Estaba a punto de sugerirlo

Ambos repitieron su rutina del agarre, pero esta vez se fueron por una dirección distinta.

-Wenqui me dice donde plantar y guía mi pala con su pie. -Prosiguio Haixia. -Luego, como el insiste, le dejo que hunda la pala con su pie. Y entre ambos hacemos el agujero, pero plantar el esqueje lo hago yo. Y ya nos vez como tambien cuidamos nuestros retoños.

-Aquí. -Dijo Wenqui. Se había detenido frente a un arroyo dentro del bosque. Haixia tanteo el suelo y busco hasta dar con el agua y luego siguió hasta dar con una parte mas profunda. Agarro el balde y lo hundio en el agua para llenarlo de agua limpia. Luego se volvió hacia Wenqui y volvió a agarrar su manga vacia.

-¿Qué los motiva? Pregunto el extranjero. A esas alturas estaba bastante conmocionado.

-Detener las inundaciones -Respondio Wenqui.

-Reforestación -Superman sabia que los arboles detenían las inundaciones. Las zonas ma proclies a esas eran las cercanas al mar y carentes de follaje. Pero si era necesario significaba…. -¿Me están diciendo que no había ningún árbol aquí antes de que llegaran ustedes?

-Correcto. Como las inundaciones eran un gran problema, decidimos hacer algo al respecto. Todo lo que vez es producto de nuestro orgulloso trabajo.

-Pero… -Superman miro a su alrededor con su mirada telescópica otra vez sumada a la mirada de rayos X para calcular los limites del bosque. -¡Pero aquí deben de haber alrededor de 10.000 arboles!

Correcto -Dijo Haixia mientras llegaban a un esqueje sin regar y se detenían.

-¿Cuánto tiempo les tomo hacer todo esto?

-10 años, levantándonos siempre a las 7 de la mañana

Superman, por primera vez en mas de una década, se quedo mudo. El era considerado el ser mas fuerte del mundo. Volar, superfuerza, velocidad, invulnerabilidad y tantas otras habilidades… y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para pelear en contra de la naturaleza. Incluso aunque salvase personas de los desastres, siempre había daños que no podía detener. Pero sin embargo, 2 personas discapacitadas hacían precisamente lo que el no podía hacer. 2 personas físicamente inferiores daban lo único que tenían para dar, su voluntad, para ayudar a su ciudad.

No reacciono hasta que sintió algo en su mejilla, y se dio cuenta de que era una lagrima.

-Quiero ayudar. –Inmediatamente después de decirlo, se dio cuenta de que lo dijo en ingles. -Quiero decir, quiero ayudar. Denme una pala, yo hare agujeros…

Haixia le puso una mano sobre su hombro, ubicándolo por su voz.

-Lo agradecemos, pero no. Todo esto… -Hizo un gesto amplio con su otro brazo para señalar el bosque –Fue hecho enteramente por nosotros. Al inicio pedimos ayuda para nuestra causa, pero nadie se nos unio. 10 años después, esta es nuestra forma de burlarnos de quienes no esperaban nada de nosotros. Tu salvas al mundo, Superman. Dejanos salvar al mundo a nuestra manera.

-Lo siento… -Dijo Superman de manera atropellada. -Pero debo irme. Yo… prometo no interferir. Gracias por su tiempo, ustedes son una verdadera inspiración, Me asegurare de que mas gente sepa de su nombre.

-Lo que sea por nuestro salvador -Dijo Wenqui. -Perdonanos por no aceptar la ayuda, pero aceptamos la publicidad. La gente no creerá esto….

-Adios, héroe. -Se despidió Haixia.

Superman se elevo y se fue, conmocionado. Habia tantas preguntas que no se atrevio a hacer. ¿Como les hiba con su dinero? ¿Nunca vienen voluntarios? ¿Y los entrevistadores? Superman decidio volar mas lento intensionalmente para tener mas tiempo para pensar antes de llegar a su destino. Gente discapacitada… los discapacitados jamas conseguían trabajo. Eran considerados gente inferior. Pero esos 2 era la prueba definitiva de que eso era una gran mentira. Ellos 2 tenien todos los motivos para estar orgullosos de quienes eran. Jamas en su vida había conocido 2 personas tan dignas de tener mas de lo que poseían.

Entonces y solo entonces entendio por que Jimmy le había pedido que hiciera esa visita. Por que le mando a hacer esa reflexión. No había ninguna persona en el mundo que mereciera ser catalogada de inferior. Nadie tenia el mas minimo derecho de creer que había personas mas valiosas que otras. Nadie. Ni siquiera un dios…

###?.46 Horas para el torneo.

En una cabaña en mitad de un desierto, había reunida una gran familia de gente sin parentesco sanguíneo. Ese era un refugio de un equipo de Superheroes conocido como los Teen Titans. Diana había llegado allí a travez de un vistazo a una de as reliquias de su madre, un espejo mágico que podía permitir mirar a la gente de cualquier parte del mundo. Siguiendo un rastro de energía mágica, había localizado ese sitio. Especificamente, había seguido el rastro de una chica que respondia al nombre de Raven

Despues de mucho charlar, Diana los había puesto al dia y unido a su causa. Eran 9 jovenes, 10 con Diana, pero no salvo un par no eran muy fuertes. Desgraciadamente, Diana no sabría donde buscar mas superhumanos. No le quedaba mas remedio que usar a ese equipo y pasar las siguientes 46 horas entrenando en equipo.

Pero sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de empezar a entrenar, una mancha azul se les acerco. Era Superman. El ignoro a todos los superjovenes y se dirigio a Wonder Woman.

-Superman. –Dijo esta con toda frialdad.

-Hola de nuevo. –Dijo Superman con un tono relajado que confundio a su interlocutora. Luego se volte a ver el gentío. Un chico de piel y pelo verde en ropa deportiva roja, una chica de piel naranja, un chico afroamericano atado a un gran robot, una chica de pelo rubio largo vestida con chaqueta pantalón y botas con estilo levemente militar y muchos otros. –Hola a todos.

Luego volvió a mirar a Diana, pero con firmeza esta vez.

-Tengo una oferta. Me unire a tu causa con una condición. Quiero que todos los presentes colaboren en buscar una forma de vencer a los Zeno Sama.

#######EQUIPO DEFINITIVO TIERRA 1 – SIN ASOCIACION#######

SUPERMAN

Fortalezas: Velocidad. Ataque a distancia. Gran reacción a imprevistos.

Debilidades: Falto de entrenamiento en combate directo. Debilidades especificas.

WONDER WOMAN

Fortalezas: Velocidad. Entrenamiento en combate directo. Resistencia a la magia.

Debilidades: Carente de ataque a distancia.

WONDERGIRL

Fortalezas: Ninguna en particular.

Debilidades: Carente de ataque a distancia. Carente de supervelocidad. Vulnerabilidad a la magia. Baja reacción a imprevistos. Carente de entrenamiento en combate directo.

IMPULSE

Fortalezas: Velocidad. Gran reacción a imprevistos. Entrenamiento en combate directo.

Debilidades: Vulnerable. Carente de ataque a distancia.

RAVEN

Fortalezas: Magia. Ataque a distancia.

Debilidades: Vulnerable. Carente de supervelocidad. Carente de entrenamiento en combate directo.

STARFIRE

Fortalezas: Velocidad. Ataque a distancia. Gran reacción a imprevistos. Entrenamiento en combate directo.

Debilidades: Ninguna en particular.

TERRA

Fortalezas: Control de la tierra.

Debilidades: Vulnerable. Carente de supervelocidad. Carente de experiencia en combate directo.

CYBORG

Fortalezas: Ataque a distancia.

Debilidades: Carente de supervelocidad.

BEAST BOY

Fortalezas: Volador. Bajo perfil.

Debilidades: Vulnerable. Carente de supervelocidad. Carente de ataque a distancia. Baja reacción a imprevistos.

KOLE

Fortalezas: Criokinesis. Ataque a distancia.

Debilidades: Poco poder ofensivo. Vulnerable. Carente de supervelocidad.

Nota de pie de pagina. Quiza todo el sentimentalismos estuvo algo de mas… pero es que quería hacer algo digno del Superman de tierra 1. Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
